


In the end

by sevenofspade



Category: Journey into Mystery
Genre: Gen, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-02
Updated: 2013-05-02
Packaged: 2017-12-10 05:42:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/782456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenofspade/pseuds/sevenofspade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is what happens to Leah, after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the end

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lilacsigil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilacsigil/gifts).



> I hope you enjoy this small treat with one of my favourite characters.
> 
> This takes place after Journey Into Mystery #641.

The edge of forever is a desolate place. Sharp cliffs heartache beaten by winds of remembrance fading away into a sea of nothing. Leah stands on the brink of regret, her hair and ashes of dying stars whipping at her face.

There are other shades here, just this side of oblivion. Leah has not seen them so far but she can feel them dancing beyond her sight.

Ankle-deep in oblivion, she weaves a tree into being from raw firmament. Leah was once Hela, or the other way around, she forgets, sometimes, which one of her she is. There is a Tree, standing tall and proud in the middle of the worlds. Leah's tree does not stand but rather sits on the coast of chaos. She nestles comfortably in its embrace and sleeps.

Her dreams are wild things, all the more frightening as she has never had any before.

When she wakes up, rolling fields of green gauze and creation stuff fade into the horizon. Leah smiles. Things are looking up. Soon, there will be milkshakes across the land. She dances, bringing the stuff of dreams into corporeal existence every time her feet touch the not-ground.

Leah builds herself a world beyond the edge of infinity.

The work is slow and it takes her aeons to craft each blade of grass to green perfection. Time here does not flow like a river but languishes like a pond.

A blink of her eyes lasts a geological age.

At times, she will let loose, sending thunderbolts and lightning strikes crashing into the earth to be reborn as tree or bush or stream. She brings forth no living thing, for death comes for all things and she has had enough of death for an afterlifetime. This undiscovered country is hers, not her mistress' and she will do with it what she wills.

Once, she makes books. She does not do it again.

When she is done and her work stretches out as far as she can see from her Tree, she folds springtime into summer and paints the world red for autumn. In winter, leaves drift down on the winds she blows and flowers of frost bloom on bare branches. Winter melts into autumn, autumn fades into summer and summer blooms into spring. After autumn comes monsoon and after monsoon spring. Summer follows winter after spring. Leah passes seasons during the day and eternities at night.

Here, in the place where those who were not alive in the first place go when they die, Leah watches the sun set and burn all colour away. She looks on as it rises and sets the world ablaze in a fiery gold, that she is proud of having made.

At the end of all things, she is finally free.

She arranges things in assorted colours, rivers of red under scarlet skies, blue bushes and teal trees, citrine clouds over golden grass. Leah cycles through the colours of the rainbow and more besides. She tries out every combination of every hue.

In spring, the grass is blue and the sky purple. 

In summer, days turn into nights and nights into days. 

In autumn, Loki is here. Leah smiles. She got her BFF back, in the end.

**Author's Note:**

> The story was inspired in part by page 17 of Journey Into Mystery #645: http://imageftw.com/uploads/20130502/JIM645_017.png (image is quite big).

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Never to Be Told](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4182249) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account)




End file.
